


Eraser

by MikoAkako



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako





	Eraser

Mikami looked at the object in his hand. God should not be questioned. God knew what was right. God deserved all the trust and devotion in the world. Mikami wondered why the object in his hand existed if God was perfect. If God was right, if God could never be wrong, than why was there something in the world that could undo God's work? The lawyer rolled the object between his fingers. It was possible that God could be wrong… No. Mikami wouldn't let his thoughts go in that direction. He put the eraser down and picked up the pen.


End file.
